TATAP
by cemody909
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Gaze. Vanderwood yang mengawasi Seven bekerja mendapat kesempatan untuk menyaksikan sekelumit kisah asmara rekannya yang pahit manis. Bingung nentuin genre. Gaje tiada ujung OuO)


**TATAP**

 **.**

Sebuah fanfiksi gaje uhuk.

 **.**

Mystic Messenger masih milik Cheritz, kok.

Lagu Gaze sendiri diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh Adhitia Sofyan. Dengerin, coba. Enak lho lagunya~

* * *

"Hei, Seven… Sudah berapa lama kau memandangi monitor itu, hah?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh sebentar ke arahku. "Eh, Nyonya Vanderwood!"

Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada monitor di sebelah kanannya.

Aku berdecak kesal. Kalau bukan karena _deadline_ yang diatur oleh klien, aku tidak akan merasa sedongkol ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seven sama sekali tidak membuat kemajuan dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. Kalau dia berulah, aku juga akan kena getahnya.

Penasaran, aku mencuri pandang ke arah monitor tersebut. Terdapat empat tampilan CCTV dari sebuah rumah. Di bagian kiri bawah, terlihat seorang gadis muda tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memegangi cangkir dengan kedua tangannya. Dia meniup cangkir itu lalu mulai menyesap isinya. Ruangan itu berperabot sederhana, tanpa ornamen penghias.

"Sungguh demi apapun juga, Seven. Kau harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sekarang." Aku merogoh saku celanaku. "Atau kau mau kusetrum hari ini?"

"Nanti saja, Nyonya," responnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Kukeluarkan tanganku dari sakuku. "Kau ini benar-benar…"

Kuperhatikan sekeliling tempat ini. Sungguh berantakan! Bungkus keripik kentang dan remah-remahnya berserakan, belum lagi kaleng-kaleng kola yang berkumpul di satu titik. Dan, oh Tuhan, apa itu celananya?

Sofanya juga bernoda tumpahan kola! Aku menepuk dahiku keras.

"Kau masih mengawasi gadis itu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kantong sampah. Aku tidak mendengar adanya balasan.

"Aku tahu kau punya rasa pada gadis itu, namun kau tahu bahwa kita agen rahasia, 'kan? Jangankan pasangan, kita juga harus melupakan keluarga kita untuk bertahan hidup!"

"Aku tahu, Ibu Suri…"

Panggilannya terdengar seperti ejekan, tetapi nada suaranya lirih. Seperti putus asa.

Aku mulai memunguti kaleng-kaleng kola dan bungkus keripik kentang di lantai, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong sampah.

"OH! ADA _CHATROOM_!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak dengan nada riang, seakan lupa akan gundah di hatinya. Aku hanya berharap motivasinya itu bisa dia gunakan untuk mulai bekerja.

"Uh… akrab sekali…"

Aku menangkap gumamannya. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara plastik karena aku menggerakkan kantong sampah yang kupegang.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke monitor CCTV tersebut sekilas. Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum. Gayanya saat memegangi _smartphone_ terlihat santai.

"Anak Muda, kuharap kau tidak lupa tugasmu hari ini," sahutku.

Tidak ada balasan. Benar-benar, bocah ini…

Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti ini. Dia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengawasi aplikasi percakapan yang dia ciptakan, mengamati CCTV, senyum-senyum sendiri dan larut dalam bagian lain hidupnya. Seven yang kukenal sebelumnya sangat fokus dalam bekerja. Dia memang aneh, seperti ada beberapa sekrup di dalam kepalanya yang terlepas, namun karena hasil kerjanya selalu baik aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Sebenarnya, aku senang melihatnya menemukan satu hal lain yang membuatnya ceria. Satu hal lain yang menjadi alasan baru baginya untuk melanjutkan hidup…

"…Tapi kalau kau terus bermalas-malasan seperti ini…!"

Dia meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara papan ketik beradu dengan ujung jari. Kutinggalkan kantong sampah itu sebentar, mendekatinya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mulai juga… Hei!" Aku menggampar bahunya saat aku melihat monitor. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan tugas yang diberikan!

"Aplikasi RFA di- _hack_ , Nyonya…" suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa terjadi padanya."

"Kau ini…" Aku memijit keningku.

"Vanderwood, bisa minta tolong amati CCTV di sana? Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Dia memanggil namaku, yang artinya dia sedang dalam mode serius. Tanpa jawaban, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke monitor di sebelah kanan.

"Gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

"Syukurlah…"

Suaranya masih bergetar, namun terdengar lebih rileks.

Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya, Agen 707?

"Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Juminnie-hyung? Hanya dia yang bisa membantu menjaganya saat ini..." gumamnya, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tenang saja, Anak Muda," Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Gadis itu baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu…" Dia menghela nafas berat. Uh, pikirannya sedang kacau. Tugas kali ini tidak mungkin akan selesai tepat waktu kalau begini ceritanya.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu itu. Aku akan membereskan rumah ini. Setelah itu, segera selesaikan tugas dari klien kita. Kau mengerti, Anak Muda?"

Aku tidak begitu mengharapkan responnya.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Aku kembali melanjutkan tugasku, membereskan kekacauan di rumahnya ini. Memang merepotkan, namun jika ini bisa sedikit membantunya kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"Ya, halo? Oh…"

Kali ini dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Hyung, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menjaganya? Itu sangat berbahaya, Hyung!"

Hening sejenak.

"…Ah. Tolong hubungi Juminnie-hyung. Aku yakin ia juga pasti senang bisa dilindungi oleh orang yang ia cintai. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Sampai nanti."

Suara papan ketik kembali terdengar. Riuh, namun terasa sunyi.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras, anak itu.

Kira-kira hampir sejam kemudian, kegiatan beberes ini selesai. Aku kembali mengecek Seven. Tatapannya lurus. Bahunya turun, terlihat sedih. Kontras dengan kecepatan mengetiknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk bekerja saat suasana hati dan pikirannya kacau, meskipun pekerjaanmu menuntutmu untuk bertahan dalam tekanan seperti apapun.

Dan mungkin, dalam kasus percintaannya, ia dituntut untuk menahan rasa yang ia miliki di depan gadis yang mengharapkan kehadiran orang lain. Begitu tertekannya.

"Hei, kubuatkan kopi, ya?" Aku beranjak menuju dapur. Dia hanya membalas dengan "oke".

Dan ya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, di mana matahari terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat, ia akan terus memperhatikan monitor itu.

Pujaan rahasianya.


End file.
